User talk:Anthonyhat
hi please leve messges on my wall you can do it any day and i will allways check my messges Hey Please don't make up things on pages such as Flambo. Also, don't create pages that are unconfirmed. All information must be confirmed. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please don't post unconfirmed info on Moshling pages. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey You can't have Zack Binspin or Betty. That picture is an edit and is not your monster. It's Tyger's. Warning This is your second and last warning. Do not put unconfirmed info onto Moshling pages. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I am not asking you anymore. No UNCONFIRMED info. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am confused about your message. What is it that you want to say? Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Please don't make fake pages. This is your last warning. Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You have already had too many warnings, so you will be blocked for two weeks. Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning You've been blocked once for adding useless pages. Don't do it again unless you want to be blocked. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Lies Please do not post lies on your user page. You did not create some pages you said you did, you can't have Zack Binspin or Betty, You are not that old clearly, as: #You'd be dead if you were that age. #Your punchation and spelling isn't that good. I don't mean to insult you but if I do, I'm very sorry. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 17:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Warning I have been told that you are vandalising and removing information from pages. Please do not do that or you will be blocked. Also, I have seen your profile. Please change your "age" and please use correct spellings. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Why have you added images onto your Profile which are not yours? You must have permission from the User before you post it on. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply I see. I'm very sorry but please try to use correct spelling otherwise people will get confused. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 22:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I keep telling you not to add unconfirmed info onto pages. This is an information Wiki and all info here is properly confirmed. If you do have proof, then please post a picture with it so we know it's confirmed. However, due to your actions earlier, you will be blocked for a week. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 15:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ok, listen up, all i did was add a category and you dont like it well tough, he is an ultra rare like his category, and hey stop with the attitude! Carman39 (talk) 18:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you are having another argument. Everyone here treats everyone with the same respect. You will not do what you did earlier on with Carman. That attitude is unacceptable. Also, from what I can see, Carman has just added a category onto Shoney's page. He has done nothing to the Bio section and to clear things up, I think you should apologise to Carman. '''Never talk to other users like that again. '''BTW, please don't blackmail people to do things for you. Telling me to give a user a warning or you'll leave won't help. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 18:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Apology accepted. Carman39 (talk) 19:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No, but if you want to be an admin i think you need to see Sefelic about that. Carman39 (talk) 19:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you have to at least have 150 edits. Then, you've got to create a RFA (Request For Admin) page then get enough supporters. If Abce confirms it, then you're an admin. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Here you go, Moshi Monsters Wiki:Requests for adminship. I must tell you though, we aren't accepting any more Admins.